


Ryokuryuu Palace

by RollZero



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Family Drama, Memories, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: A series of Tumblr Prompts taken place in a version of my JaeYona Alternate Chapters Series where Yona becomes Queen of Kouka and events that happen in the palace, requests are welcome!





	1. Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> fourdragonbrothers asked: How about you Jaeyona-ify that scene where yona had a nightmare about Hak dying when she was still a princess, except it's Jaeha and she didn't know him yet.
> 
> After a little brainstorming with @ZenoObsessed I came up with this idea, hope you enjoy! The idea of this version of the AU is that after a few years on the road eventually Yona did take her place back at the palace and this is her first night here, and she’s remembering this same nightmare she used to have…

“ ** _JAE-HA!_** ” Yona sprang up from the bed, cold sweat drenching her face as her eyes were wide with fear. She was frozen for a moment until she felt familiar hands snaked around her stirring, causing a slight wave of relief. The soon to be crowned Queen of Kouka sighed as she turned to see her sleeping husband next to her, breathing and perfectly safe. She unconsciously ran her fingers over his unconscious face, tracing down to his back and chest, checking for any wounds _. “Just a dream…”_ she breathed, slowly untangling herself from his limbs and stepping out of the royal bedroom to take a walk down the hall, assuring the guards she was just going to check on her daughter as she headed to her old bedroom where she had set up the five year old.  
   
Yona felt strange walking down the corridors of the palace that she knew so well in her youth, the castle was cold and dark at night so some things didn’t change. Just that Hak who had taken over as Sky Tribe General with Kija as his second in command made sure there were triple the amount of guards on duty compared to the days of her father’s rule. She didn’t blame the Thunder Beast or the White Dragon for being paranoid, there were still followers of Soo-won’s rule that thought it was unfair the way she was about to be crowned the new Queen in a few days, and tonight was there first night back in the palace so she found it odd that she had gotten the return of a nightmare she used to often have back in those days as a carefree princess. She mulled over her thoughts, opening the door and seeing her darling daughter sleeping peacefully in her old bed and that made her smile, Lina was so cute she melted anyone’s heart and she put her mother at ease.  
   
She closed the door before her daughter would hear her, going to the balcony to try and relax while getting some fresh air. Though Yona shivered just recalling that dream again, back when she told Hak about it all those years ago…  
 

* * *

  
   
_“A night terror?” Hak blinked as she held his hand, sitting beside the princess as she lay on her bed._  
   
_“Well, before the sleep paralysis this scary dream happened, where I was running with someone from the capital I think. And it was really dark, then suddenly we were in the air as he carried me into the sky…” Yona explained, looking unsure though as she spoke of the dream. “It was as if we were flying, this man was carrying me across the sky and told me ‘Don’t worry Yona dear, we’ll be safe’ or something like that.”_  
   
_Hak looked a bit dumbfounded. “So who was this weirdo that can fly in your dream?”_  
   
_Yona bit her lip. “… I don’t know. He was a stranger with green hair, but in the dream it seemed like I knew him because I was holding onto him tightly and seemed to trust him, but then suddenly I looked up and he was covered in blood… Then we crashed below and I held him in my arms as he didn’t respond no matter how much I screamed… I called for you to help but you were nowhere to be found…. It was so scary…” she shivered just remembering it._  
   
_“So you had a dream about a man you’ve never met dying in your arms….” Hak rubbed his head. “Princess is your head ok?”_  
   
_“Oh Hak you’re just as mean as ever! Now just give me your finger already!” Yona hissed, grabbing at his finger for comfort._  
   
_Hak softened at that, intertwining their fingers together. “… Don’t worry, I’ll take care of them all, so sleep well.” He smiled._  
 

* * *

  
   
_“Yona dear, whatever are you doing up at this hour?”_  
   
Yona nearly shouted when her husband’s voice snapped her out of her trance, but she spun around and saw her Green Dragon and just threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. “…. I couldn’t sleep. Had a bad dream…”  
   
“Well that’s to be expected being back here I guess, with all the memories of how you and Hak had to escape that night.” Jae-ha sighed, brushing his fingers through her hair. “You should have woken me up though love, you know I would have comforted you. Besides I noticed you were gone and instantly awakened knowing something was missing by my side.”  
   
“…. It wasn’t that… Actually, it was an old nightmare of mine.” Yona admitted, clutching at his robes. “… One I actually forgot about that I used to have here in the palace and didn’t understand what it meant until now.”  
   
“Oh?” Jae-ha tilted his head. “And what was that?”  
   
“… It was you and I fleeing from the palace, you were carrying me in the sky when…” Yona shivered and shut her eyes. “… You were shot with several arrows and we crashed, and you were covered in blood and didn’t respond as I pleaded for you to open your eyes and screaming for Hak to come help… It was terrifying.” She ran her hands across his back, feeling where those wounds were in her dream.  
   
_“Yona dear…”_ Jae-ha frowned, titling her head to look at him. “Hey… I’m fine honey, look I’m here safe and sound. You know someone has to really get the drop on me to catch this dragon with how fast I am. And Hak and the others always have our back…” he then looked thoughtful. “But you said you had this dream before you left the palace?”  
   
Yona nodded, her cheeks burning a bit. “… Yeah, I guess it is a bit weird but… Granted I didn’t see your face too well but…” she reached out and brushed a bit of his hair from his face. “I remember the green hair.” She giggled. “And who else do we know is a flying monster in the sky?”  
   
“Well you have me there, Yona love.” Jae-ha let out a hearty chuckle, holding her close and kissing her lips tenderly. “So are you trying to tell me I’m the man of your dreams?” he purred, nuzzling her nose.  
   
“Maybe.” Yona smiled, already feeling at ease in her husband’s warm embrace now but that dream was still nagging on her mind. “… I still worry it’s an omen, of something to come and that you’ll…”  
   
“ _Hush_.” Jae-ha whispered, pecking a few kisses on her lips while lifting her into his arms. “You know I won’t go down without a fight, be it people that want to cause you harm or this blasted dragon’s blood trying to end my life. Nothing and nobody is taking me away from your side just yet, princess of my heart.”  
   
Yona flushed at that, smiling as she leaned her head against his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck as she listened to the beating of his heart, reminding her he was alive and here by her side. “I love you Jae-ha.”  
   
“I love you too, Yona dear.” Jae-ha smiled, kissing her hair. “Now let’s return to our bedroom and I’ll chase away all those nightmares and fears, shall we?”


	2. Water Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae-ha is injured and is need of water after getting Lina and Yona out of the castle on fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> the water kiss PLEASE I want to see how Jae-ha would handle Yona giving him water mouth to mouth
> 
> I actually have like 3 or 4 requests for this scene so I decided to try something different with this quick one, hope you enjoy it ^^

“Daddy? Daddy wake up!” ten year old Lina was tugging on her father’s robes. “Mommy he isn’t moving!” she cried in a panic.  
   
“Move Lina.” Yona immediately rushed to her husband’s side, checking his pulse as he wheezed from the smoke. “He’s breathing Lina, just that was a lot of smoke in there when he pulled us out of that fire.” She whimpered when she looked up at the tower of the castle they narrowly escaped. Assassins had arrived to try and take the queen out and set the it on fire, Jae-ha rushing through even though he’d been weaker recently but he had to save his wife and daughter. Luckily his other two children were safely taken by Hak who got them out of the palace right away, but Lina being by Yona’s side gave Jae-ha a radar where she would be. But he had to fight off several people on his way there, and he took the brunt of the fall when they tumbled out the window, protecting his two favorite girls.  
   
Jae-ha lazily opened his eyes, coughing a bit. “Treasure… Yona dear… Are you two ok?” he wheezed.  
   
“We’re fine just you’re hurt!” Yona whimpered, looking around for something to help her husband as she found one large barrel of water but no ladle. She was pursing her lips trying to figure out how to drag the Green Dragon over when she saw Lina scoop up the water but it didn’t stay in her hands so she attempted to splash it at his face. “Lina that’s not going to help.” She chuckled at her little girl’s efforts.  
   
“But mommy he needs water!” Lina frowned. “What can we do?”  
   
“Here, let me.” Yona scooped up the water again, taking it into her mouth and going back to her husband’s side, leaning her head in to kiss him as she passed the liquid through their joined lips. She chuckled a bit when his hand moved up to pull her head closer, deepening their kiss. “There’s no more water, husband.” She mumbled into the kiss.  
   
“No but your love gives me life instead.” Jae-ha tried to joke, but started coughing again so he had to pull back.  
   
“Wow that was cool mommy! Can I do it too?” Lina asked, amazed at her mother.  
   
“… No Lina that’s something you should only do if you have to.” Yona blushed as she pictured her daughter trying that with someone else, she was always eager to help.  
   
“Agreed treasure, you should save your lips for someone precious.” Jae-ha laughed.  
   
“Can you stand?” Yona asked, offering a hand to her husband.  
   
“I’ll be fine, let’s regroup with Hak and the others and show them what happens when they mess with our lovely queen.” Jae-ha said, a menacing look in his eyes as he stood up. “After all, nobody dares hurt the princess of my heart and my precious little treasure.”


	3. Royal Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Yona is a bit upset after a council with the elders and tribe members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zenoobsessed asked:  
> “I can tell you’re upset. Do you need anything right now?” Can this be with an angry pregnant Yona?
> 
>  
> 
> Sure thing Mal! Hope you enjoy this bit with Yona in the palace ~

“Yona it’s ok, I’m sure the elders didn’t mean it that way-“ Yoon was trying his best to calm down the queen as she stormed out of the council ticked off beyond reason.  
   
“We are _NOT_ parading my daughter around as a status symbol and that is that!” Yona hissed, clutching at her seven-month pregnant belly as her feet ached and she just really wanted to punch something right now. “The Dragon Warriors are not tools to be used as a power struggle, let alone my little girl… She’s only six!”  
   
“Hey I’m your side!” Yoon held up his hands in defense. “And Hak voted it down along with Tae-woo. I think Earth Tribe General is just a bit interested in Lina after how well he saw her fighting abilities when he watched her practice in the courtyard.”  
   
“Lina did enough fighting while we were on the road and I hate that fact!” Yona snarled, fire in her eyes as she went into her study and plopped into the chair, throwing several things off her desk in frustration. “It doesn’t help the fact the lords don’t take me seriously as the queen! They all think just because I’m Il’s daughter I’ll revert back to his old ways and some are still loyal to Soo-won…”  
   
“Well, it wasn’t exactly an easy changeover…” Yoon sighed, a bit scared when some of the books nearly collided with him when she tossed them out of anger. “Not to mention the fact they were pissed your husband is a commoner until the whole dragon thing was brought up. Let him talk to them, Jae-ha is a smooth talker and maybe can make them see reason that dragging a child around the country to show off as a power symbol is a bad idea. I mean I know the legends of the dragons extend outside of Kouka but still…”  
   
“I don’t wish to rule just because I under having the dragons at my side forever.” Yona growled, holding her stomach and wincing in pain. “I want the respect of the people and do my best for them. I want to gain their trust and unite all countries, not just by force. So far Xing is the only one I’ve been successful with in that way….”  
   
“Yona really, all this stress is not good for your condition.” Yoon said, checking her temperature and handing her a small bottle. “Drink this, it’ll help with your nausea. This kid isn’t going to have dragon protection so you need to take it easier.”  
   
“I know Yoon, I know…” Yona grumbled, then blinked as Jae-ha walked into the study, sighing to himself. _“… Well?”_ She asked when he entered _._  
   
“You really know how to make your feelings known, Yona dear.” Jae-ha tried to joke but failed seeing her angry face. “Don’t worry dearest, we are not letting Lina dear compete in the tournament nor parading her around Sei like General Joon-gi suggested. Besides I heard he’s stepping down to let Lily dear’s husband take over.”  
   
Yoon sweatdropped. “That’s going to be awkward with Tae-jun and Kyo-ga in the tribe meetings. But that means one more vote in Yona’s favor.”  
   
“At this rate they’ll say Yona dear has a monopoly on the council.” Jae-ha chuckled, stepping over to Yona’s chair and rubbing her shoulders from behind. “I can tell you’re upset, do you need anything right now?”  
   
Yona relaxed a bit under her husband’s touch, leaning into the chair. “…. I’m fine, it’s just been a long day. Where’s Lina?”  
   
“Still in the courtyard practicing with Ura, Kija and Shin-ah are watching over them.” Yoon said, backing up towards the door. “I’ll umm… Give you two some privacy.” He knew how the Green Dragon could calm the queen down and Yoon did not want to be there when things would get awkward. “Jae-ha don’t break any furniture… _Again_.” He said as he closed the door and told the guard not to let anyone in to disturb the king and queen.  
   
Jae-ha snickered at that. “Well I can’t help it when we really get into it.”  
   
“ ** _Husband_**.” Yona huffed, puffing out her red cheeks. “ _Behave_.”  
   
“Love, really, it will be alright.” Jae-ha whispered into her ear from behind, kissing at her temple. “No one is going to hurt Lina dear and you’ve already won the respect of so many people. The few left will turn their heads given the time. They’d just trying to think of the quick and easy way with how people react with awe to the dragons.”  
   
“And we both know how out of control people can get with that.” Yona sighed, recalling that time in the Fire Tribe. “… I don’t want Lina subjected to that. As much as she enjoys being a princess now I don’t want to have to lock her up like I was to avoid people gawking at her or trying to hurt her…”  
   
“Well she’s always been our little treasure, now she’s special to everyone.” Jae-ha laughed, kissing her cheek. “And you’ll always be the princess of my heart, the queen of my love.”  
   
Yona smiled at that, her cheeks reddening more. “… And you’ll always be the half that makes me whole, the partner in my life.” She giggled. “And you thought you wouldn’t be fit to be king, look at you. You’ve been nothing but a diplomat the whole time and able to get across my thoughts and feelings easier when people won’t see to reason.”  
   
“I still would have been fine with taking a backseat to your rule, darling.” Jae-ha hummed, kissing down from her cheek to her neck and shoulder, his hand descended from her shoulder to give her large belly a rub, smiling as he felt a kick from the babe. “Just someone has to help as the little one inside you is making you a tad emotional at times.”  
   
“Well excuse me for being pregnant.” Yona huffed, arching her neck to give him better access.  
   
“Of course darling, normally you’d be able to hold in your anger better.” Jae-ha chuckled, lifting her from the seat into his arms, kissing her deeply on the lips. “Mmmm shall we see if this desk can hold out better than the last one?” he asked with a perverted glint in his eyes.  
   
Yona blushed at that, her anger fading away due to her husband’s teasing. “… Just a quick one, I want to go see Lina.”  
   
“Of course Yona dear.” Jae-ha smiled, kissing her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my AU Hak became the new Sky Tribe General as I can see Joo-doh stepping down due to loyalty to Soo-won, Tae-woo stayed Wind General but still turns to Hak for help XD And I started shipping Tae-jun with Lily recently


	4. Ryokuryuu Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona finds her husband having fun with the offspring of the Happy Hungry Bunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zenoobsessed asked:  
> 40\. “The kids, they ambushed me.”  
> Sure thing Mal! Decided to make this part of my palace AU with as many of the HHB kids as possible this was fun:

“Now where did he go?” Yona frowned as she searched around the palace. She huffed and placed her hands on her hips as her husband had disappeared when she went to deal with a few things Yoon had to go over with her, saying Lina wanted something. Their sixteen-year-old daughter was a girl of mischief after all and Yona wouldn’t put it past them to be up to something. She did take after her father in that way, and even while Jae-ha was slowing down the older she got, he still would insist on jumping into the sky with her, she just worried about him getting hurt.  
   
Yona continued down the corridors until she came across the garden, and then heard laughing. She tilted her head, then noticed Shin-ah standing to the side smiling, coming up behind the Seiryuu. “What’s going on Shin-ah?”  
   
“Jae-ha is playing with everyone.” Shin-ah said with a smile, just standing there and watching. “Even though he feels weak he still… Has a good time with them.”  
   
Yona sighed, Kija had told her too that Jae-ha was growing weaker every year, she was preparing herself that he could finally be grounded any day, so of course he was trying to live life the fullest. She walked around the cherry blossom tree to see for herself to see what the Blue Dragon was talking about, she laughed at the sight before her.  
   
The King of Kouka was pinned down to the grass by several smaller figures. His torso was held by the dragon arm of Shiro, the current Hakuryuu and Kija’s six-year-old son. His left leg was held down by Kashi and Yavana, who were Hak and Valerie’s five-year-old twin daughters, while his right leg was gripped by Hawke, who was Yona and Jae-ha’s almost-six-year-old son. Ura and Lina held down his left and right arms respectively, which left Fuu, Hak’s eleven-year-old daughter, and Gigan, Yona’s soon to be ten-year-old daughter, free to tickle the ex-Ryokuryuu’s chest and sides.  
   
Jae-ha heard his wife’s laugh and looked up at her. “I see you found us.”  
   
“What happened here?” Yona asked between her giggle fit.  
   
“The kids, they ambushed me.” Jae-ha said with a chuckle. “Help me Yona dear I’m outnumbered and surrounded by loveliness!” he joked.  
   
“Oh please daddy you hardly put up a fight!” Lina giggled.  
   
“Yeah Uncle Droopy Eyes, you could have jumped away several times now!” Ura called him out.  
   
“But I’m not jumping like I used to.” Jae-ha chuckled as Fuu and Gigan continued to tickle him. “And Shiro has a strong grip! He’s gonna be stronger than Kija at this rate!”  
   
Shiro seemed to light up at that. “I’ve been trying to get stronger with my dragon arm!” like his father he was very proud of his dragon limb.  
   
“Come on papa let’s play some more!” Hawke cheered. “Can you join us mama?”  
   
“Yeah please mommy?” Gigan looked up at the queen with a pleading face.  
   
“ _Please Auntie Yona?_ ” Kashi & Yavana asked in unison.  
   
“You guys are too cute.” Yona giggled, bending down to caress her husband’s face. “Are you ok?” she asked, concern with how he’d been getting around lately but was worried about him keeping a brave face in front of the kids in the event he was getting exhausted keeping up with them.  
   
“Never better my love.” Jae-ha winked, smiling at him. “I’m surrounded by reminders of our love and family, what else could I ask for?”  
   
“Mother he was talking about us pouncing you next to tickle.” Lina said with a grin.  
   
“Oh come on treasure!” Jae-ha whined. “You were supposed to be on my side and help me pounce her!”  
   
“Oh really now?” Yona raised her eyebrow. “Well then kids, I think our naughty king here needs to be punished. So let’s all focus on his greatest tickle spot!” she grinned wide.  
   
_“Un-oh.”_ Lina snorted a laugh, knowing what she meant.  
   
_“Yona dear…”_ Jae-ha sweatdropped.  
   
“Where is that Auntie Yona?” Fuu asked.  
   
“ **His dragon leg!** ” Yona said, pulling off her husband’s boot to expose his green scaled leg as these days he didn’t wrap it up like he used to, after all over the years he was getting used to not hiding it much anymore… But it didn’t stop it from being sensitive… “Let’s get him kids!”  
   
Jae-ha laughed so loud it could be heard throughout the castle as the children took turns tickling him, though he eventually did get the kids to pile on Yona for her turn as well, and when he tried to make Lina the next target she immediately ran off on her dragon leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro = White in case people wondered where I got the idea for Kija's son's name lol


	5. Pregnant Ryokuryuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina is pregnant, Hak and Yona react to finding out this information and that Ura is the father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Okay I kind of want to see Yona and Haks reaction to Lina being pregnant, can you write an add on to that one fic about it?
> 
> Sure thing anon! Continuation from @zenoobsessed ‘s work here: https://zenoobsessed.tumblr.com/post/186142037974/can-you-write-more-of-later-jaeha-with-lina-those

“Oh and be sure to add extra protein to the princess’ diet, these will help her with the coming months… Lina’s going to protest she’ll have all kinds of cravings also don’t spice things too much she’ll get sick and her nose will be very delicate…” Valerie was discussing with one of the cooks about what to serve Lina with the new information that came along, she didn’t even notice her husband approaching when he looked at her confused.  
   
“What’s wrong with Lina?” Hak asked, placing a hand on his hip.  
   
“Is something wrong with Princess Lina?” Kija asked, alarm in his voice as he was right behind the Lightning Beast.  
   
Valerie blinked in surprise as she spun around to see the Thunder Beast. “Oh honey! I didn’t see you there!” she sprang over and hugged him right away.  
   
“Yeah, yeah, what’s wrong?” Hak grabbed her by the shoulders. “I know she was feeling sick the other day because Ura mentioned he was worried about her.”  
   
“Please Valerie, if you know that something is wrong…” Kija looked worried. “I mean Jae-ha should be the one getting weaker not…”  
   
“Calm down you two, she’s not dying or anything like that.” Valerie sighed that of course the boys panicked. “It’s quite the opposite really.” Her lips twitched into a smile.  
   
“ _Ok_ … What is it?” Hak asked, not getting why she was grinning so much.  
   
“You’re going to be a grandpa!” Valerie cheered, placing her hands on her husband’s shoulders. “Lina is pregnant!”  
   
“ ** _W-WHAT?!?”_** Kija’s face turned white and he nearly fainted. “T-t-t-the p-p-p-princess is…. Is….”  
   
Hak grumbled and smacked his forehead. “God dammit she’s Droopy Eyes’ daughter alright…. Getting knocked up at the same age as her mother when…” it just dawned on him what Valerie said. “… _Wait_ … Why am I going to be a grandfather?” he was starting to shake, his eyes widened when he realized what that meant. _“You don’t mean…”_  
   
“Ura and her got together just like I always said they would!” Valerie hummed, clearly overjoyed. “We should start planning the wedding! After all Ura went and got her pregnant we need to make sure he takes responsibility right?”  
   
Hak blinked twice… Three times… His face turned red with rage and he growled so loud the whole castle heard it. “ ** _URA DID WHAT?!?_** ”  
   
Yona blinked as she heard the Thunder Beast’s shout all the way to her study, where she was currently talking with Yoon. “Was that Hak just now?”  
   
“Oh geez guess they told him, poor kid is so dead…” Yoon muttered.  
   
“Yoon?” Yona raised her eyebrow at his muttering. “Just what did Ura-“ she was cut off by the door slamming open and the boy in question rushing to her side.  
   
“ ** _HIDE ME AUNTIE!_** ” Ura cried, running over and hugging the redheaded queen. “ _PLEASE_! Pops is going to murder me!”  
   
“ **Ura!** ” Lina came rushing after him, she easily caught up thanks to her dragon leg. “Wait for me!”  
   
“Lina he won’t kill you! It’s me who he’ll break my spine once he finds me!” Ura whimpered. “I can’t believe ma went and told him already and didn’t give me a head start to run!”  
   
“Ah figures Val did it, I thought that was odd for you to go and tell Lightning Beast that fast…” Yoon muttered.  
   
“Alright what’s going on here?” Yona sighed, trying to collect her thoughts as she pet Ura on the head. “Lina? Ura? _What happened?_ Did you two set fire to the garden again or break something?”  
   
“ _Well….”_ Lina looked down at her feet as Ura slowly backed up from Yona, trying to figure out what to say.  
   
“Yeah I’ll just leave you guys to talk about this, excuse me…” Yoon sidestepped for the door, but Lina and Ura both gave him pitiful looks as the Ryokuryuu grabbed his hand.  
   
“Please Grandma Yoon don’t leave me!” Lina pleaded, her innocent eyes melting his resolve.  
   
Yoon sighed and shook his head, he couldn’t deny Lina since she was a child and he still couldn’t. “Did you at least tell your father already?”  
   
“Him and mom were the first ones we told… Then I guess ma went and told my dad…” Ura whimpered, looking like he was awaiting his death sentence.  
   
“Alright Yoon out with it.” Yona had her arms folded over her chest. “What’s wrong and why is Hak so upset? What did they do that has Ura shaking like a leaf?”  
   
“Well…. M-mom you know how I’ve been kind of sick lately?” Lina whimpered, shutting her eyes. “… I-it turns out I’m _…. I’m….”_  
   
“She’s as bad at tracking her cycle as you are Yona.” Yoon stated bluntly, figuring the queen would guess from that hint, as he often chastised Yona for that each time she got pregnant and had forgotten about her period that she hadn’t gotten it in a while until it was brought up to her.  
   
“ _My cycle…?_ What does that have to do with-“ Yona’s eyes went wide and she nearly fainted, it was a good thing she was already sitting as she looked at her daughter who had a pitiful look on her face and Ura was already apologizing and bowing several times. _“…. Lina you’re_ …. You’re with child?” she gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth in shock.  
   
The Ryokuryuu whimpered and nodded her head, Ura grabbing her hand for support. “Yes I am… I only just found out and I’m so sorry!” she looked ready to cry as she rushed over to hug her mother, burying her head into the queen’s shoulder. “I know I was irresponsible and I understand if you’re angry with me about it, but at the same time I’m happy because maybe this means daddy will get to see my…”  
   
Yona sighed and pet her daughter on the head, questioning when in the world did her little girl get to be an adult? Yona swore the little red and green haired child grew up so fast, she was even taller than Yona now, taking after her father. “Lina, calm down. _Please_. I’m not mad.” She then turned to Ura. “And Ura, stop apologizing and bowing already, save that for your father. So you guys told Jae-ha and Valerie already?” she was trying to stay calm despite trying to process how in the world did this happen? Only just the other day Lina was obsessing over a date with Ura and now…  
   
Lina sobbed a bit into her mother’s shoulder, too scared to look at her. “Y-yes we did… I asked daddy to try and live to see my baby… He said I’m giving him another reason to fight to live longer.”  
   
Yona couldn’t help but giggle at that. “That’s your father alright, he said that when I was pregnant with your brother.” She pet her daughter’s hair some more. “… While I’d say you both are really too young to be parents already, I’d be a hypocrite if I scolded you that badly… I was your age when I found out I was carrying you, Lina.” She admitted with a smile. “Your father and I got married almost 2 weeks after I found out I was nearly 3 months pregnant because he was in that Xing prison at the time.”  
   
Lina blinked in surprise when she pulled back, turning to Yoon. “… Is that why you said before Grandma Yoon that…?”  
   
Yoon nodded, folding his arms over his chest. “Yep. It’s rather ironic you’re going to end up with a child at the same age as your mother was.”  
   
“And also you’re right Lina…” Yona said with a sigh, shaking her head. “… This way Jae-ha can actually meet his grandchild. I mean… We have no idea how long he has left and he’s already lasted with us this long, just being able to be there for your special moment when you become a mother.” She ran her hand through the Ryokuryuu’s hair. “I just wish you two wouldn’t have followed my example and more had followed Hak’s and got married first.”  
   
Ura blushed at that, looking away. “… We were waiting until I turn 16, to tell the truth Aunt Yona.” He admitted. “I… Well kind of already asked her but we hadn’t told anyone yet.”  
   
Lina’s cheeks heated up at that. “Yeah we were kind of keeping it a secret. Not the greatest one since Auntie Valerie called us out on it.” She sighed.  
   
Yona chuckled and shook her head. “Lina, your father and I hid our relationship from everyone too, mostly because your dad was worried that Hak would murder him. Which he kind of wanted to do when he found out I was pregnant…”  
   
“Yeah he wanted to rush back to the prison and kill Jae-ha himself.” Yoon commented.  
   
Yona then reached out and grabbed Ura’s hand. “I trust her in your care Ura, just know that she has a lot of uncles that will be very angry if you don’t treat her right.” She joked. “I guess Valerie and Jae-ha were right, you two did end up together. Honestly, I’m happy for you both, as long as you’re happy.” She stroked her daughter’s cheek. “Lina I’ll be here for you, we all will be. I look forward to meeting my grandchild, something I wished my parents could have seen. I love you so much, my darling daughter.”  
   
 _“…. Mommy!”_ Lina burst into tears, hugging Yona tightly. “I love you too!”  
   
That’s when the door slammed back open, Hak panting for air with a look of murderous intent as he spotted his son. “ **URA!!! IS IT TRUE YOU GOT THE PRINCESS PREGNANT?!?”**  
   
“ **D-DAD!** ” Ura quickly ducked behind Yona’s chair. “Please don’t kill me!”  
   
“Oh crap, Thunder Beast is here. Nice knowing ya Ura.” Yoon remarked.  
   
“Uncle Hak please don’t hurt Ura!” Lina immediately stood up, clasping her hands together and looking at the Lightning Beast with pleading eyes full of tears. “It’s my fault too after all, I love him and I didn’t think when we… I’m so sorry to disappoint you and I didn’t mean to upset you!”  
   
Hak instantly deflated seeing Lina in tears, sighing as he pulled the girl into a hug. “….. Damn it all why… Didn’t I help raise you two better than this? This is all Droopy Eyes’ fault with his influence…”  
   
“Oh come now Hak, young love can’t be controlled nor contained.” Jae-ha chuckled as he stood in the doorway, leaning against it while using his cane for support. Once he heard that shout and Ura rushed off he figured the boy ran here and worked he his slowly, Valerie helping him on the way. “At least we’re not on the road or anything like that, so the child will grow happy, healthy and safe here.”  
   
“Also no making Lina sweetie a widow before she’s married, I want the fun of planning their wedding!” Valerie cheered, wrapping an arm around her brother for support.  
   
“Shouldn’t you be in bed, husband?” Yona narrowed her eyes at the former Green Dragon. “Last I checked you were on bedrest for the next few days after you tripped down the stairs.”  
   
“Oh come now my lovely, this is a time to celebrate!” Jae-ha chuckled, strolling over by his wife and snaking an arm around her as she stood, holding her close. “So when’s the wedding kids?”  
   
“As soon as possible.” Hak said through gritted teeth. “I’m not letting my grandchild be a bastard child.” He glared at his son who was shaking still.  
   
“Oh please at least give me a week to plan their wedding sweetheart!” Valerie elbowed him. “We need to pick the perfect dress, set the date, give invitations out and make it completely formal, after all we’re talking about the Princess of Kouka’s Wedding! It’ll be a national event!”  
   
Lina sweatdropped at that. “… Can’t we just have a private ceremony like you guys did? I mean mom was a princess too you know…”  
   
“But she was in hiding and not activate ruler, it’s a big difference here honey!” Valerie said, shaking her head. “She was keeping her status a secret and it was for her safety, we can’t have a scandal or rumors go around! People will think you two kids sneaked off and eloped! We’ll just say you were both an arranged marriage since you were kids, you practically were. Ura sweetie we need to go shopping!”  
   
“…. Is this going to be my punishment then…?” Ura whimpered.  
   
“Oh don’t think you’re getting off _THAT_ easy, kid.” Hak snarled. “We’re going to have a little _talk_ in the training yards later…”  
   
“Uncle Jae-ha save me please.” Ura pleaded.  
   
Jae-ha chuckled, petting the teen on the head. “I’ll come with to make sure you don’t get too worn out. Hak go easy on the boy, can you blame him when he had a beautiful princess pawing all over him? What would you have done if Yona dear had-“ he was cut off as Hak flicked his nose, the Thunder Beast had slowed over lately with smacking Jae-ha really hard since the man could barely stand some days due to growing weaker.  
   
“Nobody asked you, pervert. If you weren’t half dead, I’d break you in half for corrupting my son into being a pervert like you.” Hak growled, but sighed as he couldn’t stay mad with Lina’s sorrowful expression, he pet her on the head. “Looks like you’re off the training ground for a while kid, you’ll need to take it easy with this news.”  
   
Lina pouted a bit at that. “Uncle Hak I’m pregnant not broken! I can still train and use my dragon leg!”  
   
“Hell no, your mother tried to argue that when she was carrying you and got into all kinds of trouble.” Hak said sternly. “If it wasn’t for that dragon blood in you she could have miscarried from all the stress she was under, I’m not letting you push yourself the same way because you can be just as stubborn as she is… Sometimes worse because you also take after Droopy Eyes and get in over your head.”  
   
Yona giggled at that. “Don’t even try Lina, when Hak’s this determined you’re not going to budge him.”  
   
Lina sighed, glad that her uncle wasn’t threatening to kill Ura anymore. “… Alright…. For the baby I guess I can… Behave a bit.” She twisted her mouth, clutching at her stomach. “… Thank you, everyone… For being by my side and being the best family anyone could ask for… I love you all so much and I can’t wait for my baby to be part of it.”  
   
Jae-ha smiled, pulling his little girl into a hug. “That’s our line, treasure. You brought us such happiness the day you came into our lives, I can’t wait for your child to do the same for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Nobody can stay mad at Lina nor so no to her, also I so see Hak reverting to calling Lina 'princess' much like he called Yona back then, but she's queen now so that title goes to her daughter XD


End file.
